The Mark of Athena
by katgracedees
Summary: My version of Mark of Athena: I have writers block and I want to re-do this whole thing1 write a review to tell me what you think I should do!
1. I ANNABETH

**Hey everyone! This is my first story, ever so if it's really bad, please don't hate! I will try to be clean on the grammar and stuff like that. Thanks for reading! I hope you like it. I am going to start with Annabeth's point of view but I am going to switch around. I have been itching to write this since I finished the Son of Neptune. Sorry if it's cheesy:) **

I ANNABETH

"WE ARE LANDING IN A HALF HOUR EVERYONE!" Leo screams across the deck of the Argo II. We had been traveling for two days to the Roman camp. I lean on the railing looking out across the area near San Francisco. It looks beautiful, just like I remember. I hadn't seen my dad for a while. After the Titan war had ended and I became the architect of Olympus and Percy disappeared, I had no time to travel back. There is no point in stopping by because we are so close, but I wish we could. Jason and Piper were standing on the other side of the deck talking. Leo was in the front driving the ship. Clarisse was in back, probably sharpening her spear. The two Stoll brothers and Katie Gardner were somewhere around, probably flirting like they always do. Everyone was just hanging around. They didn't even seem to care that we were only a half an hour away from Percy.

How I have missed him. I can't believe that Hera would be so cruel as to continually leave me little "gifts" from cows lying around and to take away Percy. It was just mean. He has been gone eight months. Eight freaking months! Percy and Jason switched places as leaders of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood so the two camps would join forces against Gaea. If we didn't, all of us were toast. But, he disappeared eight months ago and while his mom and I were freaking scared out of our minds, he was sleeping. Then he went to Lupa, the Roman version of Chiron, and then he went to Camp Jupiter. And then he went on a quest and he and two friends killed a giant. And then he killed another giant during a battle at Camp Jupiter. He always gets himself into every danger possible. And that is why I love him.

There is only twenty minutes until we land. Twenty minutes until I see him again. _What __if __he __doesn__'__t __remember __me? __What __if __he __found__ himself __another __girlfriend?__ What __if __he __got __over __me? __What __if __he __doesn__'__t __love __me __anymore?_ The thoughts run through my head and I start to go into worry wart mode. Piper can always tell when I do this. "Annabeth, he will remember you! Stop worrying!" "Annabeth, seriously Prissy will remember you. Now stop worrying, it's annoying me," Clarisse always did have a calming effect with words while she is sharpening her spear. No matter how many times they tell me to stop worrying, I just worry more. "TEN MINUTES!" Leo screams yet again, reminding me that I am just that much closer to seeing him, finding him after all my searching and sleepless nights. Everyone is bustling around, trying to find stuff they lost on the 2 day trip.

I lean back on the railing again, but this time, I see the coolest thing. It's a city! A beautiful Roman style city in the middle of what seems to be Camp Jupiter. In the center square, a crowd is gathering. It's full of demigods, both young and old? Am I hallucinating again? I can see families coming towards the group. There are elderly couples, couples in their twenties and college-age kids. And there's also the whole Roman Legion. _Wow.__This__ is __so__cool._ The whole square is full of people. A lot of them are dressed in Roman style togas. But why? As we get closer to landing, I scan the crowd for him. His dark, shaggy hair and sea green eyes are unmistakable, but I can't seem to find them. I see a girl in the most ridiculous outfit ever, a toga and a purple sheet, but she can pull it off that's how pretty she is. And then I see a little to her left, another person in the same outfit. Before I get a better look, we land with a loud THUMP. Jason rounds everyone up and Jason and I lead everyone down the stairs and into the square. Piper and Leo are behind us along with the heads of each cabin and a few extra kids. The girl in the toga speaks, "Welcome, Greeks, to Camp Jupiter. My fellow Praetor has commanded us not to attack. We hope we don't have to." I look over to see who the other "Praetor" is and I get lost in his eyes. His perfect sea green eyes have always had that effect on me. I break my trance and he says, "Hey Annabeth." I run towards him and tackle him to the ground. And then I start to punch him with every word I shriek, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME PERCY? YOU WERE GONE FOR EIGHT MONTHS! EIGHT MONTHS I HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" "I'm so sorry Annabeth. I'm so sorry. I missed you so much." I smash my lips to his with every fiber in my body going haywire. I melt into him. His lips taste just the same, salty but sweet. He breaks the kiss. "I love you." "I love you too, Seaweed Brain. But don't you ever do that to me again." "I'll try."

**Thanks for reading so so much! I hope you like it! I will try to keep up with updates as much as I can but it may be hard with everything that's going on right now. Please oh pleaseee review! I love them and you dearly!**


	2. II PERCY

**Hello! Thanks for reading! Soo here's chapter two! I am gonna switch up the points of view but I like staying in the Percabeth view. Here it is!**

PERCY II

I walked onto the scene with Hazel and Frank, but I had to break away from them as we tried to force ourselves through the crowd of campers without spearing ourselves. I'm all jittery and I can't seem to stand still, thanks ADHD. But, I think it's mostly Annabeth's affect on me. I haven't seen her for eight months! And even though I had lost my memory and had been asleep for a lot of that, it doesn't mean that I hadn't started to long for her by my side the minute I realized that the puzzle piece that completed me was missing. Seriously, Juno or Hera or whatever her name is, that _so_ wasn't cool with me. But, I bet it doesn't sit any better with Annabeth than it does with me. Actually, I know that.

I finally reach the front of the crowd with very few injuries and just the minimal use of a few swear words, woops. I can hear Reyna finish saying something and then I can feels eyes on me. Her eyes. My breath is taken away. Even in the simplest clothes and when she looks stressed and worried and she looks like she hasn't been able to sleep, she has that affect on me. She takes my breath away every time. She is simply that beautiful. All I can do is smile and say, "Hey Annabeth." Then, as fast as light, I am on the ground. And I am getting punched in every place possible by my girlfriend. And I hear shrieking, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME PERCY? YOU WERE GONE FOR EIGHT MONTHS! EIGHT MONTHS I HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Normally, I would try to comfort her, calm her down, try to keep her from pulling out her knife, but I am so shocked, all I can say is," I'm so sorry Annabeth. I'm so so sorry. I missed you so much" I see her reaction and then she smashes her lips on to mine with so much emotion and enthusiasm, all I can do is react the same. I can feel her need for me and it's all I can think of. I break the kiss too soon, "I love you." "I love you too, Seaweed Brain. But don't you ever do that to me again." "I'll try."

We kiss again and I feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. After what seems so long but isn't, someone rudely interrupts," Hey, Prissy! Will you two just get a freaking room? I'm glad that I don't have to listen to her complain and whine and worry anymore, but stop making me repeatedly puke in my mouth!" Annabeth scowls but all I can do is laugh," Nice to see you too, Clarisse." "Well, now that all of our greetings were taken care of, it must be time for the Greeks to see New Rome!" Reyna tells the crowd. "Not so fast, Praetor Reyna! What if they are here to attack or sabotage us! I must look over the entrails!" Octavian vainly screamed. Ugh, that guy is one short speech away from his precious altar being turned into sand for Neptune's Shack." Why would you need to look over the omens when we have Rachel?" Annabeth challenged. "Who is this Rachel?" Octavian asked, getting worried. "She is Camp Half-Blood's Oracle of Delphi," Annabeth explained," and aren't you lucky we brought her with us?" Octavian scowled. "What could she do that is better than my readings? I am a descendant of Apollo himself. Is she even related to the gods? What makes her so special?" "Actually," Rachel interrupted," I recite prophesies. And, no I am not related to the gods, but what does that matter? I am a mortal who was given the ability to see through the Mist. I was also given the gift of prophecy by Apollo himself. Hey Percy, I missed you!" Rachel hugged me before turning back to a speechless Octavian. "Well, how about we show you the city now that Octavian's issue is settled?" Reyna said.

"Annabeth, come with me," I say. We start to walk away and I see Hazel and Frank bring Leo and Piper around the city. "Where do you want to start?" I ask Annabeth. "Wow. I don't even care this is so cool." "I knew you would say that." I missed her so much. Looking at her gawk at the architecture of each building is too cute and I can't stop smiling. This is perfect. I take her to each and every building in the city except for the Senate House. I wait until the very end to see her reaction to that one. We walk up to it and she is just staring at it in amazement. I finally tear her away after minimal complaining when I get her to go inside. "Oh my gods. This is amazing." All I can do is laugh. She stares at the ceiling for a good twenty minutes before her neck starts to hurt. "Ready to go?" I ask. "I think so, where to next?" "Just wait. I have the perfect place." She looks confused, but by now Annabeth knows not to ask. I drag her out of the Senate House and we begin the trek out of the city. We stop by Terminus and Julia to retrieve our weapons and we start to walk up the hill. We get up there and the sun is just beginning to set. We sit down, I am leaning against a boulder, Annabeth against my chest, and we watch the sun set. We just talk and kiss and catch up after eight months without each other.

**A/N Soo how'd you like it? Tell me by REVIEWING! I simply adore them and if you review, then I will adore you and respond! So review review review! I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but you gotta review! 3**

**over and out my readerss:) 3  
><strong>


	3. III ANNABETH

**YOU GUYS! YOU GUYSSS! Seriously, I have been getting tons and tons of those emails saying that people have put my story on alert and they have it as a favorite and let me just say, YOU ROCK! Like I never thought that it was possible for that many people to actually like my story soo thanks! But, I must say I am a little disappointed with the reviews. I mean seriously, it is common knowledge that if you review, the author gets all happy and then they write! So, getting to my point, REVIEW! And I am going to try and make my chapters a little longer because they really need to be. I mean I am gonna have to try and give you a lot to read so it will persuade you to review, right? Well here it goes!**

ANNABETH III

_This__is__perfect._I don't even know how to describe this. The only word I can think of is perfect. We are here, by ourselves, just talking and kissing and it's _perfect._ I missed him so much; I have no idea how to describe it. We talked and he told me about his quest and arrival at Camp Jupiter. I caught him up on everything that had happened while he was missing. It doesn't even feel like he ever was missing anymore. Being with him is indescribable. It makes me feel complete. It's like he is everything that I am not. He makes me feel whole. Especially when we kiss. I feel weightless. I am on cloud 9. I love him. That is the only thing I can think of when I kiss him. When we kiss, my brain is resting, only thinking of one thing: Percy. His touch gives me the chills; his kiss makes me want to never stop. His eyes make me lose myself. That perfect sea green makes me want to look into them forever. His hair is the perfect jet black mess that I love. He is muscular and he makes me gawk when he takes off his shirt to go swimming. Every little thing that makes him, him, I love. Even the things that I hate, I love.

_Ugh,__now__I__sound__like__one__of__those__love-struck__Aphrodite__girls.__That__is__one__thing__that__I__pride__myself__in__not__being.__I__am__beyond__glad__Piper__isn__'__t__one__of__them.__She__sort__of__reminds__me__of__Silena.__Now__I__need__to__stop__thinking__about__this.__Just__stop__thinking!__Too__late.__Just__kiss__Percy!__That__will__help!_Percy was mid-sentence when I kissed him. Oh my gods, he is perfect. We kiss for a long time. But, he breaks away. "I missed you so much, Annabeth. More than you could ever know." "Don't even tell me that, Percy. I had to actually live through eight months without you! I had no idea where you were! You at least knew I was at camp! I don't think it is possible for someone to miss anyone more than I missed you," I finish with a whisper. "I love you Annabeth." "I love you more." "That is simply not possible." Percy kisses me. _I__love__him__more__than__he__thinks._

We kissed and talked for a little while longer until Percy realized we were going to be late for dinner if we didn't leave soon. We began the trek down the hill holding hands and talking. About halfway down the hill, I heard something stir in the bushes. I whispered, "Percy, stop. I hear something." "What is it?" Percy pulled out Riptide. I pulled my knife. "I don't know." The thing stirred once more, and then stopped abruptly." Okay, on the count of three, sprint down the hill," I whispered to Percy. "Okay, but go the opposite way and meet at the dining hall." I answer, "Okay. One, two, three!" We dash away from each other and then I hear a high pitched shriek above me. Then, I black out.

**A/N I know, I am extremely cruel and I didn't keep my promise to make a longger chapter seeing that this one is tiny, but I like this one! It simply fits and it feels right! And I know that sounds weird, but just go with it. Like seriously, this one was cake so I will just crank out the next one. AND, I haven't given you guys a little cliffie yet so, deal. And I promise the next chapter will be super long and amazing and it will answer all of your little prayers and wishes. But, I can't know those prayers and wishes unless you review so DO IT! And, if you have had the courage and perseverance to read both my author's notes in this tiny chapter, I commend you because my words are confusing, sometimes amusing(that rhymes, amazingness.) and they often even confuse me so, go steal some candy or ice cream for your ability to understand/read what I write! I love y'all! (no, I am not from down south, I am a New Englander, but I still use y'all, another one of the odd things I do.) Sooo to wrap this all up, READ AND REVIEW. **

**Over and outt**

**Kat3**


	4. VI ANNABETH

**I am soooo sorry. I am definitely like the worst writer on here because I have not written in MONTHS! But, now I am back, hopefully for a little while. Life got in the way and I hope to stay on track now! Readddd it up!**

ANNABETH VI

_ Damn, what happened? _I open my eyes slowly to see Percy sleeping in the chair beside my bed. _Wait, where am I? What happened? Why do I have all these bandages?_ "Percy, wake up!" He doesn't even stir. "Percy! Wake up!" He only shifts a little. I slowly get up out of bed and stand over Percy poking him. "Percy, wake up," I whisper. I kiss him full on the mouth. That sure woke him up. "Annabeth, how are you awake? What are you doing? Get back in bed!" He pushes and nudges me into the bed and covers me with the sheets.

"Percy, what happened?" "You blacked out." "I know that, but why?" "Oh, well when we separated a weird type of bird screeched and then kicked you in the head. You must not have felt it but it was a strong kick. You started rolling down the hill and you hit a few rocks before I was able to catch you. I killed the bird, but I have no idea what it was." "How long have I been out?" "Nearly two days." "TWO DAYS? I HAVE BEEN OUT FOR TWO DAYS! Are you serious?" "Annabeth, calm down. You are fine now. You're safe. Don't worry," Percy attempted to soothe me. "But what did I miss? What happened?" "Nothing really, we just played capture the flag yesterday, but it was pretty bad without you there." "Don't try and flatter me Percy, what happened?" "Well we did have a senate meeting." "And?" "And Octavian blamed all of the Greeks for the bird entering the camp. No one really believed him accept a few people, but he was being really annoying." "Did you guys talk about anything else?" "No, everyone was annoyed with Octavian so we didn't discuss anything else." "Can I leave yet?" Percy kissed me. "Yup, all set." "Good, do I have any clothes here?" "Yeah, Piper brought some over earlier." "Okay, let me just change, then I will be out."

I changed quickly and brushed my hair and teeth before leaving with Percy. We walked hand-in-hand away from the infirmary towards Terminus' statue leading into New Rome. "Hey Terminus." "Hey Annabeth, nice to see you all patched up. Julia, get the bin!" Julia came out giggling and held out her tray while I put my knife in and Percy put his pen.

We walked into the bakery and got breakfast. I ordered and then we went to sit on a bench in the main square. Me and Percy were just talking, mostly Percy when Tyson came running up to us. "Percy, Annabeth, something is happening with the ship! Come see!"

**It looks as if I am only capable of tiny little chapters. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon! And I know this chapter was awkward and pretty much a filler chapter, but I am working on it! Sooo, to help me work on it you should REVIEWW! :) 3**

**~Kat 3**


	5. I Need Help!

To my wonderful readers,

I am not pleased with my story. I had no plans, really, and I want to try and remake it! But this time, I will try and have a plan! But, I need your opinions on what I should do! Soo, leave a review and I will try and incorporate them! Thanks!

~Katherine 3


	6. Author's Note!

Hey readers!

So I decided to redo the story! The new one is in my profile and it's the one that isn't called Mark of Athena. So read it? Review it? Favorite it? Cool:)

Thanks everybody3


End file.
